


you keep me up at 1 am

by kumajiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou, as always you know me, its just cuddling, like normal sleeping you know, things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumajiru/pseuds/kumajiru
Summary: Takao hesitated. His hands searched for his boyfriend's, and he intertwined their fingers when he found it. “Well, I was just thinking..." He mumbled, pressing his eyes shut before he could ask what had been on his mind. It seemed quite embarrassing, now that he was trying to say it out loud. "If we... when we have children in the future, what would you like to call them?”Some moments passed. “What?”Takao can't fall asleep and asks his tsundere carrot about their future children (and he would never have guessed that Midorima did in fact have some answers for him).





	you keep me up at 1 am

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a part of that 'things you said' prompt post but i never finished the whole thing (and i don't think i ever will...), so i decided to post it as a one shot idk.
> 
>  
> 
> :D

It didn't happen often that they spent their nights together but when they did, it was always like this: Takao's back pressing against Midorima's chest while the taller one's body curled around his protectively.

Takao felt his boyfriend's faint breath against his neck and sighed happily, before burying his face deeper into the pillow. The futon that had been prepared for him by Shin-chan's mother laid unused on the room's floor. His poor mother had no idea what her son and Takao were up to when she left the room. Neither did she know that he had not once over the past six months used the futon. This time, they had told her Takao was there for a studying session and would stay the night, so the two of them could go practicing for an upcoming match the next morning. Which wasn't too far away from the truth if you asked Kazunari.

Of course, Midorima-san didn't mind Takao staying over. She was overjoyed that her son had friends to stay over to begin with. And maybe, there was also the fact that Takao had her perfectly wrapped around his finger since the second he had entered the house for the first time. Good to know that he had some kind of effect on the Midorima family. His charms also did work on little Shizuku who was thrilled as soon as she had laid her eyes on him. The only one who he needed to prove this theory of his overwhelming charm was Shin-chan's father, but since he never was home when Takao visited, it was quite difficult.

Eyeing the futon, Takao suddenly felt uncertainty settle in him.

Sure, his boyfriend's mother absolutely adored him, as well as his sister - but what would happen if she found out about their relationship? After all, the Midorima family was still quite traditional, holding tea ceremonies once in a while and doing other stuff Takao never cared to ask about. And even if Midorima's mother was very kind, there was a certain air of authority and strictness around her, letting her seem intimidating despite her small stature. Takao was sure she could – and _would_ – chase him out of their house if it became necessary.

Following traditions didn't automatically mean that the family had the same attitude towards same-sex relationships as people had had 100 years ago, but still Takao couldn't be too sure. And he had to be at _some_ point in the future; he wanted to keep Shin-chan, after all.

He wanted to go to the same college as him and he wanted to rent an apartment with him, no matter if they would barely be able to afford as long as they had each other. And after college, Shin-chan would become a famous doctor and Takao would train children to play basketball. And after some years Shin-chan would propose to him – in the most romantic way it was possible for his green haired idiot– and they'd adopt some kids and live happily ever after.

... wow, okay, maybe he did have some unrealistic thoughts, but how could he not think of marriage when his boyfriend was this adorable ball of fluff that hid behind his tsundere attitude? Takao had even thought of how many children he wanted, though he never could settle on names he would give them.

He listened to the silence of the room and took a small breath. “Shin-chan? Are you awake?”

He had to wait for a few seconds before an equally quiet response came. “Yes, in fact, I am. It's quite difficult to sleep when you're thinking so hard that I can hear your thoughts.” Midorima sighed against his neck and buried his nose into Takao's hair.

“Shin-chan!” The raven fake gasped. “It's rude to read others' minds!”

Midorima decided to ignore his statement. “What is it?” He asked instead.

Takao hesitated. His hands searched for his boyfriend's, and he intertwined their fingers when he found it. “Well, I was just thinking..." He mumbled, pressing his eyes shut before he could ask what had been on his mind. It seemed quite embarrassing, now that he was trying to say it out loud. "If we... when we have children in the future, what would you like to call them?” 

Some moments passed. “What?”

Opening his eyes again, Takao wriggled out of Midorima's grip and turned around to look him in the eye. Well, at least as much as that was possible in the darkness. “Names for our future children!” He exclaimed. "We'll have a daughter and a son, but I'm still not sure what names would be best...” He trailed off a bit and stared silently at Midorima's chest.

Midorima cleared his throat and took Takao's hand in his once again. They lay in silence for a while, before he spoke up. “... I don't want a son.”

Surprised, Takao looked up, only to see Midorima avoiding his gaze. He was also pretty sure that the other one was blushing. “What did you say?”

“I said I don't want a son,” Midorima muttered and fumbled with his ear, almost as if he had forgotten that he wasn't wearing any glasses currently and couldn't adjust them in embarrassment. “I only want a daughter. Boys are too rowdy and too difficult to deal with once they reach puberty.”

Takao stared at him in awe and noticed that he had begun to grin only when a cheerful laugh made its way past his lips. So Shin-chan had thought of this before. Shin-chan actually had imagined a future with him and had decided that he would rather have a daughter than a son.

“You might have a point there,” he giggled happily and pressed his face against the other's chest. “But what would you like to call our daughter then? I think Shinako sounds quite pretty but I'd have a problem with your nicknames! I can't call you both Shin-chan!”

Midorima's hand moved tenderly through the raven's silky hair, as he carefully placed a kiss on top of his head. “Hm. I quite like the name Mitsuko. It sounds nice.” Takao felt him smile into his hair and he returned it just as content. Shin-chan had to be really tired if he was acting this cute.

“I bet Shin-chan would make a great father,” he hummed and slung his arms around Midorima's waist. "Just as good as you are with Shizuku.” 

Takao relished the feeling of their intertwined bodies, especially since he knew that by morning he would have to leave for the futon on the ground. Midorima's mother had begun to check in on them in the early hours since they had made it their habit to sleep in whenever Takao was staying over. They hadn't been able to refuse her offer to wake them up without seeming too suspicious, so they had to make it look like Takao did in fact spend the night sleeping on the floor. The fact that Shin-chan still had wanted him in his bed even if they risked being found out made him happier than it should. Not to mention that he had insisted (more like agreed; Takao liked to imagine that he himself hadn't been the one to ask) on cuddling for the night.

“I love how you act at one a.m.,” Takao sighed into his shirt and Midorima's grip around him tightened.

“Well, that is something you will be able to witness more often once we have children.”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't do the english,,, i'm so sorry


End file.
